JP2010-248998A discloses a control device which automatically stops an engine when a predetermined stop condition holds and restarts the engine when the stop condition no longer holds thereafter.
In JP2010-248998A, the engine is determined to have restarted when the stop condition no longer holds and an engine rotation speed exceeds a restart completion determination value.